


The Holiday Party

by cuddlingqueen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlingqueen/pseuds/cuddlingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fun Holiday fluff. Needed something light after this week's episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holiday Party

“Ew,” Kara said under her breath.

“What?”

She didn’t realize James was behind her though, eggnog in hand. He sounded intrigued. Clearly, he was looking for excitement where there was none. He was a journalist, after all.

“Never been a fan of Santas at work parties. But this Santa in particular…”

Santa’s hand landed on the lady standing next to him, and suddenly Santa was being clocked by a woman 20 years younger than him. She had a good right hook too; Santa dropped to the floor.

Kara quickly turned around before she burst out laughing. She pointed a finger at James before he could even say a word.

“He _totally_ deserved it.”

James held up his arms in defense, “couldn’t agree more.”

James could see Kara eyeing his drink so he led her towards the refreshment table.

“So… where’s Lucy tonight?” Kara started.

“She went back home actually. She said she needed a break from National City.”

“Ah. Well, I’m sure she’ll be back soon. Who could resist being away from you?”

James’ eyebrows shot up. Luckily they had reached the refreshments and Kara finally had something to stop herself. She took a quick sip of her eggnog, but quickly spit it back out.

“Woah!”

“What?” James looked at her clueless.

“Looks like somebody spiked it. _That_ is some hard core liquor. Almost burned my mouth off if you know, I wasn’t…” she gestured an S on her chest, and he understood.

“Want mine? I only spiked it a little.”

Kara shot him a look.

“Kidding. I’m a smart guy, I learned a long time ago not to get drunk at work parties. Always leads to no good.”

“You are a smart man, James Olsen.”

The two separated and mingled amongst their co-workers. An hour or two later, Kara found herself sitting at her cubicle. James was suddenly companionless and saw her across the room chatting with Winn. He started towards the two. Before he reached them, Winn was drawn away by a reporter whose computer had just gotten eggnog dumped all over it. He was the IT guy after all.

Kara saw him coming and met him halfway.

“Having fun?” she said cheerfully.

“Yeah, you could say that. I’m just realizing though, you two are pretty much the only people here I know outside of work. Everyone else seems so…”

“Egotistical?”

“Boring.”

She laughed.

“Well, they can’t _all_ be superheroes. I mean, the odds of that are like 2,876,310 to 1.”

James looked at her quizzically.

“That’s a… very specific number.”

Kara nodded.

“I’ve done the math.”

Kara had spent a long time alone in her adolescent years.

A little kid, whom Kara had seen earlier at the party and presumed was the son of someone who worked there, ran right into Kara. She didn’t even budge; the poor kid however, was toast on the ground. She helped him up.

“Hey, you ok?”

The kid looked up at her and nodded. The kid pointed at the ceiling.

“Kiss!”

Kara was taken aback. “Sorry, what did you say?”

She looked up to where he was pointing.

Mistletoe.

The kid repeated himself, “Kiss!”

Kara looked at James. He shared the same look. They couldn’t disappoint a little kid.

Kara came up with a plan. She mouthed “cheek?” and James nodded.

She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. It was the same gesture as if they had greeted each other in most European countries; _there was no way it would be weird_ , Kara thought. _Right?_

Apparently, it wasn’t enough for this kid.

“That’s not right.”

Kara was shocked by his bluntness. _Kids these days…_

Kara, again, looked to James for advice. He just smiled and gave a little shrug.

Kara weighed the consequences, biting her lip while she thought. Ultimately though, it came down to this:

_What harm could one kiss do?_

She leaned in and James met her there. It was as if fireworks were going off in the background. Suddenly the planets aligned, and Kara felt a peace she never had before. They broke away and when she saw James’ face, she knew it was mutual.

A light switch had gone off in his brain.

But of course, like most times in her life, Cat Grant knew exactly the worst time to come over and need something from Kara.

“Kira!”

As it turned out, Ms. Grant’s mother decided to stop by the party and had “fallen ill” as Ms. Grant liked to put it. Kara needed to drive her home because Ms. Grant needed her car to drive home later.

Kara couldn’t break away even for a moment from Cat’s grasp. She gave a little wave to James and off she went with her boss’s drunken mother.

Her head quickly spun from kissing James to hangover remedies.

James, however, couldn’t stop thinking about their kiss for the rest of the night.

* * *

James came in the next morning half asleep. He had tossed and turned more times than he could count.

He saw Kara come in an hour later, but she was never alone. Either Winn or Ms. Grant was with her at all times. He figured it could wait til after work.

But that never happened either.

It seemed every night lately, there was a Supergirl emergency.

So he waited another day. And another. And finally a week went by and he was just about ready to explode. He had to get her alone.

Lucy, he now knew, was not coming back any time soon. Apparently, she accepted a military promotion somewhere in Colorado. Her dream job. He couldn’t keep her from that even if he had tried. This was the right time. He was sure that he was ready to move on.

An idea struck him about how he could get Kara alone: at the end of every week, he had a deadline to submit an update on whatever his current project was. Whenever he didn’t hand it in, or if Cat wanted it sooner, then Kara had to stop by his office to pick it up.

Late afternoon on Friday, sure enough, Kara knocked on his door. He didn’t reply.

“James?”

No movement. Clearly, he was _very_ concentrated.

She nudged closer.

“James?”

This time he was startled and stood straight up.

“Oh! Hi.”

He walked around his desk and handed her the papers.

“Sorry about that.”

“No worries.”

Kara beamed a smile at him.

She didn’t suspect a thing. Those acting classes in high school had finally payed off.

He stepped into her space to give her the papers, but he didn’t step back out. They are so close he could hear her breathing. It was quiet and steady.

He looked up at the ceiling.

“Huh…”

“What?” Kara replied.

“I think the party organizers missed something.”

She looked up to see mistletoe hanging right above her head.

She smiled and looked down at the floor. She shook her head. James had planned this whole thing. She knew they didn’t decorate inside the offices. She approved the plans. She was Ms. Grant’s assistant after all.

But she doesn’t say a word.

She enjoyed her first (intentional) kiss with the one and only James OIsen.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Years later when they tell the story to their kids, Kara slips up and says that she knows he was lying. James shoots her a look. He’s been hurt and betrayed.

“Well! You were cute!” Kara defends.

“Were?” he teases.

She corrects herself. “Still are.”

She quickly brushes his lips with hers, to which the kids vocally protest.

**Happy Holidays!!**


End file.
